In recent years, magnetic tape cassettes have become extremely popular as a medium for voice and musical recordings. The advent of tape cassettes has also been largely responsible for the overwhelming commercial success of automotive and other vehicular stereophonic sound systems. Unfortunately, the proliferation and success of tape cassettes has created the problem of storing and transporting the tape cassettes in an efficient and sensible manner. This problem is especially acute with respect to automotive and vehicular sound systems which employ tape cassettes. The cassettes are often stored in slotted boxes or covered carrying cases which are dimensioned to receive a plurality of the cassettes. However, the passenger compartments of automobiles and other vehicles are severely lacking in lateral surfaces upon which these containers may be supported. As a result, these containers, known in the prior art, are often relegated to residing on the floor of a passenger compartment, or to window shelf spaces, or the like. In these locations, the tape cassette containers are subject to casual abuse by the feet of the passengers, or to contamination by dirt, dust, or water. Furthermore, the convenience of these prior art containers is negated by the remote locations in which they are usually stored in the vehicle.